Digital Virus
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: The digimon have returned, but new events have caused the tamers to question what they thought they knew about their digimon... This finally has a title, I finally came up with something!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon

A/N: this is set somewhere after the end of the series and at the return of the digimon.

Ruki screamed as her attacker slashed at her arm, she just knew this was the end of her. She hit the ground and kept her eyes shut thinking if he thought she was dead or dying, he would leave her alone.

Little did she know that the attacker had run from a strange individual standing just outside the alleyway.

Ruki felt herself being lifted from the ground and carried away, she kept her eyes closed to hopefully make whoever this was think she had passed out.

It wasn't a few minutes later that she felt herself being placed on something soft. She was tempted to open her eyes, but didn't, she didn't want them to know she was awake… she didn't know that they already knew.

Ruki heard water running and soon felt her upper body being lifted from where she was laying, and whomever this was started to attend to the large cut on her upper arm.

She winced and started to fight against the stranger, sure they seemed like they wanted to help, but why would they help her? She heard a small splash as the rag that was used to clean the wound hit the container of water and she felt the stranger firm their grip.

"Ruki, quit fighting me, you're bleeding, and the more you struggle the worse the bleeding gets!" a familiar voice stated to her firmly

Ruki stopped struggling and began to process what she was feeling, finally paying attention to what she felt.

'Fur, three fingers per hand, and that voice… Renamon!' Ruki opened her eyes wide and looked up at her friend

Renamon tried to clean the wound and then realized it was too deep for her to handle.

'She needs to get to the emergency room, I'm not going to get this bleeding to stop' Renamon thought slight fear edging in on her. 'I have to stay calm for Ruki'

Renamon stood and lifted Ruki, fear urged Renamon to go as fast as she could towards the emergency room.

"Renamon?" Ruki said

"Hush, Ruki, you're going to be okay," Renamon said gently as they arrived at the emergency room but realized Ruki was losing consciousness rapidly.

The nurses looked up, as Renamon came into the ER the fear in her blue eyes was more apparent than even she realized.

The nurse brought a stretcher and Renamon reluctantly placed Ruki on the stretcher.

"Don't worry, we will take very good care of her," an older nurse said gently

Renamon nodded and watched as Ruki was taken away from her and said a prayer to whatever deities there were that Ruki would recover then started out.

"Wait… can you tell me this girl's name?"

"Ruki Makino," Renamon replied

"Makino, okay, I'll contact her parents, don't worry, she's in good hands"

"I'll try not to," Renamon replied and started off

"Where are you going?" the nurse asked

"I'll be just outside, why?"

"I'll keep you updated on her condition"

"Thank you" Renamon walked outside and sat near the door

Twenty minutes later Rumiko and her mother rushed up and Ruki's grandmother was shocked to see Renamon sitting outside the door.

"Renamon?" she said

"Yes, ma'am?" Renamon replied

"How is Ruki?" Rumiko asked

"I'm not sure" Renamon replied "I rushed her here as fast as I could"

"Thank you, Renamon," Rumiko said softly

"I would do anything to help Ruki," Renamon assured Rumiko

After a while of talking, Rumiko and her mother went into the Emergency room to check on Ruki's condition.

Meanwhile unknown to anyone Renamon was suffering from a severe pain in her left paw, the adrenalin that had filled her when she thought Ruki's life was in danger had numbed the pain of the wound, but it was still there, and now hurt again.

The nurse came out.

"How is Ruki?" Renamon asked

"As long as we don't get any infections, she will be just fine"

Renamon felt relieved that Ruki would be fine, but what she didn't know would make everyone question what he or she thought they knew about digimon.

_To Be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a couple of days since Ruki's fateful trip to the emergency room, and Ruki could tell something was wrong with Renamon, but she didn't ask questions, she knew it would get her nowhere.

Renamon sat on the floor and started to mess with fabric she wore over the back of her paws, her 'glove', and had quickly removed the left one to reveal a bad injury underneath.

"Renamon!" Ruki said, "Why didn't you say anything!?"

"You were injured worse than I am," Renamon replied, but it was a hollow excuse to Ruki

"Renamon, that looks infected, it needed to be treated days ago!" Ruki scolded and headed out to find her grandma.

"Grandma, where's the first aid kit?" she asked

"It's in the pantry, but Ruki we changed that bandage on your arm earlier this morning"

"It's not me Grandma, it's Renamon, she was concealing an injury of her own and it looks infected to me" Ruki replied

"Oh dear, when will she ever learn that we don't mind helping her?"

"I don't know Obaasan, but I know she needs treatment, now"

Ruki got the first aid kit from the pantry and headed for her room where Renamon was about to recover the wound, but Ruki stopped her.

"No, I don't care how much you protest, this wound is going to get tended to, you saved my life, the least I can do is treat your wound" Ruki said and Renamon kept quiet knowing fully well that Ruki wouldn't back down.

"Renamon, why did you let this go so long?" Ruki asked but in the back of her mind, she knew Renamon didn't have an answer.

The phone rang just as Ruki finished up.

"Ruki, it's Jenrya, he wants to talk with you" Rumiko called.

"Coming mama" Ruki replied then left to take the call telepathically telling Renamon she would be right back.

"Ruki, I heard you were attacked, are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, Jen, I'm fine… wait how did you find out?"

"Impmon told Terriermon and he told me"

"Jen, is it possible for digimon to actually have an old wound get infected?" Ruki asked

"I don't know, but what brought this up?" Jen asked

"Renamon had a bad gash on her left 'hand' where it couldn't be seen and its acting like it's infected"

"Now that's something to ask my dad or Shibumi," Jen replied, "just a second my dad just got in"

Ruki heard some Cantonese being spoken between Jen and his dad, Janyu and soon Jen came back.

"Dad doesn't know, but he said he'd contact Shibumi and see what they come up with"

"Okay, I didn't know you spoke Cantonese fluently"

"I have to, there are members of my dad's family that speak nothing but Cantonese, meaning sometimes I have to translate for my mom" Jen replied

Ruki was off the phone a few minutes later to find that Renamon was not doing well at all.

'Oh no' she thought.

_To Be Continued…_

Pls. if anyone has suggestions for a title for this fic, let me know, 'cause I'm at a complete loss for a title. All Suggestions welcome, just put them in your reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Ruki ran back to the phone and called Jen back.

"Jen, does your dad know where Shibumi is?" Ruki asked

"I think so, Ruki you sound panicky, this is more serious than you're letting on," Jen said

"It is serious Jen, something is wrong with Renamon, she has passed out in my bedroom!" Ruki said

"Whoa, Ruki, calm down! I'll tell dad to get Shibumi, in the mean time I want you to calm down… I'll put the heads up with the other tamers that something something's wrong with Renamon and that they need to watch their digimon for strange symptoms" he said

"Jen, what do I do in the meantime, sit on my hands while she may be dying?" Ruki demanded

"Go see what you can do for Renamon, I'll get in touch with the other Tamers and Shibumi and then I'll come over there, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Jen"

"That's what friends do, Ruki." Jen said and hung up

Ruki walked into her bedroom to see that Renamon was aware but only just.

"Renamon, are you okay?"

"No… I don't know what's wrong with me," Renamon replied weakly

"Tell me how you feel?" Ruki asked trying to identify any symptoms

"Cold" Renamon replied simply

Ruki touched her partner and noted that she felt too hot

'Fever' Ruki thought and went for the other 'glove' to remove it

"Ruki what are you doing?" Renamon asked

"I know you feel cold but that's a sign that your body temperature is too high" Ruki said worry etched into her voice

Renamon removed the other 'glove' and placed it with the first one she took off.

Ruki wasn't sure what she should do as Renamon was hit with a spell of harsh, dry coughs.

'Oh this is bad' Ruki thought

"Just rest, Renamon, that should help"

Meanwhile: Jen was making calls to the other tamers, but didn't know the symptoms that Renamon was showing to tell the others.

"Jen, should I really be worried about Guilomon?" Takato asked

"Yes, Takato, Ruki said Renamon had passed out, I don't know what symptoms Renamon is showing but Takato, this is defiantly a red alert situation, and will stay that way until we have a diagnosis" Jen said "Shibumi, Dad and I are headed to Ruki's house. I'll call you when I have more information on Renamon's condition, we're watching Terriermon and Lopmon carefully and Terriermon is staying here, I don't want him exposed to whatever Renamon has."

"That's a good idea, you don't know what could happen if Terriermon is exposed to this if it's reeking this much havoc on Renamon's system" Takato said

Ruki suppressed the urge to panic as she told her mother and grandmother about Renamon's illness

"Do you think it could be from her wound, mom?" Rumiko asked

"No, Rumiko, it set on too fast to be that, I think it's something else"

Then there was a knock on the door

Ruki went to the door to see Shibumi, Jen and Janyu there.

"Ruki, Takato and the others want to know what to look for if the other digimon get infected" Jen said

"Come in and see for yourself," she said and guided them to where Renamon was now laying down to sleep.

"So far the only symptoms are fever, chills, a really harsh sounding cough and she seems as weak as a newborn kitten." Ruki told Jen as they left the room to let Renamon sleep

"I would have never believed that they would be susceptible to colds"

"Tao, this isn't a regular cold, this is a bit more severe than that, it looks like I'm going to have to go back to what I do best and come up with an algorithm that will boost her immune system"

"Shibumi, are you sure you can do that?" Janyu asked

"Yes, I have it started already, I just need to jumpstart finishing it," Shibumi said

"What should I do in the meantime?" Ruki asked

"Keep her cool and treat her like you would a person with her symptoms" Shibumi said calmly "but as little medication as you can get by, she'll sleep most of the time."

"Ruki, can I use your phone?" Jen asked

"Sure, come with me," Ruki said and showed Jen where the phone was to call the others to give them the symptoms to watch for. They were mostly worried about Terriermon, Lopmon, Impmon, Marineangemon, Tailmon and Guilomon; it seemed like a machine like Gurdramon should be immune to this.

To say Ruki was nervous would have been an understatement. She was scared that she might lose Renamon when she had just gotten her back.

"Ruki, do you know how to get a hold of the other tamers?"

"You mean like, Ryo, Kekio, Kai and Impmon's family?"

"I got Impmon's family, they know but I can't get the others" Jen sighed

"To get Kai you might want to ask Takato, I can call Kekio and Ryo, although you might want to talk to Ryo!"

Renamon was struck with another coughing fit and Jen could tell this was worse than any of them had anticipated.

"So that was Renamon?"

"Yeah, her cough sounds nasty doesn't it?" Ruki asked looking down at the floor

"Yes, it does, Ruki, how long has she had this cough?" Jen asked

"Well she just got here a couple of days ago, but the first time I heard her cough was after you called" Ruki sighed "I'm going to take her some water for her throat, Kekio's number is right there" Ruki pointed out a phone number and walked off to get some water for Renamon

Ruki opened the sliding door to see Renamon sitting up.

"Here, just take some sips of this it should help a little" Ruki sat beside Renamon "Jen's calling the other tamers apparently he thinks that this is something that the others may be in danger of getting"

"Some… someone gave this… to me… on purpose" Renamon managed, her voice just above a whisper

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

"What?"

"**This didn't just happen, someone wanted to kill me"**

"Oh no, but how did they give it to you?"

"**I was fighting when I felt something like a bug bite, I thought it was nothing, but I was wrong"**

"Renamon, just try to rest, we'll figure this all out"

Ruki left Renamon to finish the water and try to sleep.

"So Ruki, let me get this straight, you think someone infected Renamon to try and kill her?" Jen asked

"That's what she told me"

"But Ruki, Renamon can barely talk," Jen argued, "don't tell me you two have some kind of telepathic bond"

"So what if we do?" Ruki said

"That's amazing, so even with her throat the way it is, Renamon can still communicate with you," Jen thought aloud, "that's helpful for her."

"Yeah, I've never been more thankful for it"

"Well Tao the reason I said it wasn't a regular cold was because it seems to have settled in her chest and I think it's trying to become full out pneumonia, she had to have been sick a while," Shibumi commented, "or this is major fowl play."

"Meaning?" Janyu asked

"Well, Tao, someone developed this virus, if you will and somehow injected it into Renamon." Shibumi explained, "Essentially someone seriously wants her dead."

"You don't think it was Yamaki do you?" Janyu asked

"No, this is beyond Yamaki's abilities," Shibumi countered, "they had to have knowledge of not only digimon but medicine too, it's the only reason I could think that they would infect her like this. They knew her system wouldn't be able to handle the chest cold and it would turn into pneumonia and easily kill her… but they didn't factor for me giving her the tools to fight back."

Janyu sighed, "This is going to be the hardest battle Renamon has ever fought."

The hours past and Renamon slowly deteriorated to the point where even breathing was difficult.

The other tamers had been told that it was safe for their digimon to be around Renamon because, as bad as her symptoms seemed, what she had wasn't contagious. So all of the tamers and Digimon came to support Ruki and Renamon in their time of need, Kekio brought some hot soup and Takato brought fresh bread from the bakery.

Terriermon walked into the room with Renamon.

"Renamon?" he said looking her over and instantly noticing that her breaths were coming in rapid, shallow gasps. 'Oh no! I've got to get the others, she's getting worse!'

Terriermon turned tail and nearly ran into Lopmon

"What's that sound?" Lopmon ask as she heard Renamon now wheezing slightly

"That's Renamon, she's having trouble breathing!" Terriermon stated flatly, "We need to get the others, she's getting worse!"

"Okay, I know where they are," Lopmon said

"Good, go get them and tell them that Renamon is having trouble breathing… hurry!" Terriermon said as she turned tail to run

"Minna!" she yelled "Renamon is getting worse!"

"What?" Ruki asked standing sharply

"She is having trouble breathing!" Lopmon said sounding rather frightened.

"Shibumi, you have to hurry… I'm calling the other monster makers, in the meantime we need something to help her breath!" Janyu said then started cursing in Cantonese, which earned a glare from Jen.

"Easy, Janyu, we don't need you giving yourself a heart attack on top of all the problems we're having now" a voice said

"Yamaki?" Janyu said looking back over his shoulder

"Yes, it's me" Yamaki replied "and it seems I came just in time"

Yamaki and Riley went to find Renamon, Ruki close behind them.

"Ruki, I know you're worried about Renamon, but you need to stay with the others," Yamaki said

"Sir, I think it's better that we do have Ruki with us, Renamon hasn't exactly been the most trusting of the digimon" Riley said

"Good point," Yamaki said as they got to the room where Renamon was staying.

"She sounds bad," he observed as he heard Renamon's wheezing from the other side of the door

"You're telling me," Terriermon replied "you may only hear wheezing but I hear something that sounds like gargling, it's very slight but, it's there."

'Oh no, it has progressed to pneumonia!' Ruki thought

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

"We need to set up some way to help her breath," Daisy said

"True, Daisy, but what do you propose?" Janyu asked

"Well Tao, I was thinking oxygen tent, since her fox-like features rule out the old oxygen mask" Daisy said "Doesn't the local hospital have a set up for that?"

"Yes, but how would we explain the need to put a digimon in there?" Yamaki asked

"She is one of the 'hero digimon', they may let us use it on that" Riley said

"Good point, Riley, Janyu can you call the hospital and ask if we can use their oxygen set up?" Yamaki said

"Sure thing," Janyu said, "until then we need to try to keep her calm"

Janyu was on the phone when some of Yamaki's personnel arrived with portable oxygen

"I don't know how much help this will be, but we're at the point where every little bit to help this digimon is welcomed" Daisy sighed as she watched Ruki trying to calm her digimon

"Renamon, just try to relax," Ruki said, her voice calm but deep down she was just as scared as Renamon was.

"They said okay" Janyu said

"Really?" Shibumi said

"Actually they said it was their honor to help one of the hero digimon" Janyu replied "they said they would even send an ambulance if we needed it"

"You agreed, right?" Yamaki said "we need her to get there fast."

"Yes" Janyu said

"Good, then Daisy and Riley can go along to help the medics work around her special needs." Yamaki said

The vehicle arrived and Renamon was rushed off and Ruki finally started to show how scared she really was.

"Ruki, you need to swipe this card, it should boost Renamon's immune system as soon as it's swiped" Shibumi said

Ruki started to, but her hands were unstable and she wasn't able to.

Henry took the card from Ruki's unsteady hand

"Let me see your d-power, Ruki," Henry said, "I'll run the card through."

"No, I can do it" Ruki said

"I know you want to Ruki, but you aren't very steady at the moment, you're panicky, just let me help you" Henry pleaded slightly

"Okay, here" she placed her d-power in Henry's hand so he could swipe the card

Henry began the swipe

"Card Slash!" he said and it began to work

"Okay, here's your D-power back," Henry handed the device back to Ruki, "and Ruki remember you don't have to face this alone"

"I know… Henry… this is hard for me to admit, but… I'm… I'm scared" Ruki admitted

"It's okay to be scared Ruki, think about it, she's your best friend, I know I would be scared if it was Terriermon." Henry sighed as he saw the tears in Ruki's eyes that refused to fall. "Ruki, it's like I said earlier, you don't always have to be this strong" Henry hugged her

"Why did it have to be Renamon?" she demanded "Why does it feel like it was my sister I put in that ambulance? Why Henry… tell me why!?" Henry felt her hit his chest with the side of her fist weakly then finally let go and cry

"I… I don't know Ruki, I really don't know," Henry didn't know what he should say, he just held her tighter and allowed her to let go of the pain and fear she had held in for the last twenty four hours.

'Why was it Renamon?' Henry wondered to himself as Ruki began to calm

"Come on kids, we need to go to the hospital, I'm sure Renamon would like to have her tamer around," Janyu said

"I'm going to call Curly and see if she can't come and lend me a hand on this cure, I found it, but it's going to take more than one person working to get it done" Shibumi said

"Okay, Shibumi, we're going"

"Okay, later Shibumi!" Janyu said

They arrived and Ruki instantly wanted to see Renamon, and the nurse gently guided her to where Renamon was resting.

"How is she?"

"She's breathing better in there," the nurse replied "but I'm going to be honest Ruki, I don't know how much this Shibumi can help her."

"More than you know," Ruki replied, "can I go in there with her?"

"I'm sorry, I can't let you in there, she needs to rest"

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

After a few moments of arguing Ruki finally relented, she knew Renamon was weak and perhaps it was best she didn't enter the room.

"I hate this… I hate feeling so helpless," Ruki muttered as she looked in on her partner who was in for the fight of her life.

"Every opponent, no matter how strong… we beat them, but this isn't the kind of opponent we're used to. We're used to being able to see the opponent we're facing off against, but this opponent… is faceless. It's the toughest battle Renamon has seen and… she has to fight it without the help of the other digimon or Ruki," Jenrya said to his father worry evident in his voice

"Yes you have… and she'll beat this too" Janyu said trying to sound confident in what he was saying but even he wasn't sure that Shibumi could program them out of this mess. The strongest of the hero digimon might be dying right in front of them, and there was nothing they could do about it.

"WHY…!" Ruki roared out of the blue then walked away from the window. It had been over an hour since they arrived and there had been no change in Renamon's condition. Meaning she had gotten no better, but on the plus side, she hadn't gotten any worse.

Jen could see the cracks in Ruki's shell of apathy. Renamon was in the fight of her life and Ruki had found herself in a position where she could no longer deny that this was real. Ruki had tried to hide her emotions, swore to herself she wouldn't be seen crying for any reason, but at that moment she was too overwhelmed to do anything else.

Rumiko embraced her daughter warmly as she sobbed uncontrollably and wished there was something she could do to take her daughter's pain away.

Shibumi arrived an hour later clutching a purple card in his hand.

"This… should help," he said handing the card to Janyu. It was obvious that Shibumi had been running "but only time will tell"

Janyu walked over to Ruki and her mother

"Ruki, you need to swipe this card through your D-Arc, it should put Renamon on the path to recovery"

"Should…"

"It's the best we can do Ruki… the rest is up to her" Janyu sighed "But the way I see it, Ruki… Renamon is strong… one of the strongest of the digimon, if anyone can shake this… it's her"

"Okay… if you think so"

"C- CARD SLASH!" she ran the card and it went into effect instantly causing a change. Renamon now had the tools she needed to fight back

'Please work… I can't lose her' Ruki thought

Hours passed with slow but steady signs of improvement, and many thanking whatever deities they worshiped that this was working and hoping that they weren't jumping the gun in doing so.

Ruki looked into the room to see that Renamon seemed more relaxed than before and she wasn't sweating anymore.

"She looks so much better already" Ruki said "I can't believe I didn't realize something was wrong sooner."

"Ruki, she's good at hiding things, besides she was putting you first"

"But Jen, she could have died!" Ruki argued

"Ruki… you don't realize exactly what you mean to her… she looks at you like family, like someone she's proud to protect. She comes running to you as my mother did when I was a little boy and I would call for her. You just don't see it… I think it takes someone on the outside to see that kind of relationship"

"Like that night I had that really bad nightmare… I swear she was there before I finished her name"

"See Ruki… she cares about you, and the way I've seen you act the past six hours makes me think you really care about her too" Jen sighed "Speaking of which… it's midnight don't you think you should at least try and get some sleep"

"I don't think I could sleep even if I wanted to" Ruki sighed

"You need to, Ruki" Jen said "Renamon is going to be fine… you see that. She wouldn't want you compromising your health over her"

"You're right" Ruki sighed "but I don't think I'll be able to sleep" Ruki replied

"Just try" Jen suggested, "if you don't sleep then at least you rested a little"

Ruki walked over to a nearby couch, lay down and was soon sleeping.

'Well now I need to sleep' Jen thought as he sat on the floor, leaning on the couch where Ruki was sleeping

"GOOD MORNING!" a chipper voice said

Jen swatted in the general direction that the overly cheerful voice came from

"Whoa… Jen you know you could hurt someone that way!"

Jen realized much to his irritation that the annoyingly cheerful voice belonged to his own digimon, Terriermon.

"Terriermon, what time is it?"

"It's twelve thirty in the afternoon… Jen" his father said

"Ugh… what the heck are you goggle heads doing up!" Ruki groaned aggravated at the way she had been woke up

"Good afternoon to you too, Ruki… you're certainly pleasant," Jen said sarcastically

"Please, save the sarcasm for when I'm awake," Ruki shot back rubbing at her eyes "How is Renamon?" she asked a genuine concern edging into her voice

"A lot better, they took her out of the oxygen tent at about eight this morning but you were so exhausted I didn't think it was a good idea to wake you. That and she told us to let you sleep," Janyu said

"Then where is she?"

Janyu pointed Ruki in the right direction and then got out of her way. He could tell she was eager to see Renamon after all the worrying she did.

Jen stood up from where he had been sleeping and stretched

"How did you get her to sleep?"

"Kinda guilted her into it… I'm still surprised it worked. I told her Renamon wouldn't want her compromising her own health."

Ruki got in and smiled as she saw Renamon sitting up looking almost as if nothing had happened.

"Renamon, I'm so glad you're okay" she said and went to hug her partner digimon who returned it willingly, though she was rather surprised by the gesture.

"I was so scared"

"I know you were" Renamon replied, "You weren't the only one"

After about another day of recovering, Renamon was allowed to leave on the condition that combat wait for a while.

Ruki went into her room the night after Renamon left and sighed. She hadn't told anyone but she had noticed that since this whole mess really heated up with Renamon she had been able to do things that she knew should have been impossible. She snapped her fingers and noticed that a tiny flame appeared on her finger but it didn't burn her. She screamed and took a step backwards as the flame went away. What was happening to her?

The End

* * *

A/N: Before you start flaming… which I know you will, let me just say _yes_ there will be a sequel I'm starting it as we speak so yes I hope you enjoyed this story… I know it took me forever to finish and I apologize for that hopefully the sequel won't take nearly as long!


End file.
